Code Lyoko: The New Chapters
by cashman547
Summary: I'm giving up on summaries so read and tell me what you think. Subscribe and Review
1. episode 96: Revival

**Ok my first fan fiction please no bad comments and all that,**

** I don't own code lyoko moonscoop does. A cashman547 production**

**Code lyoko episode 96: Revival**

"Daddy no!"

The mantas kept firing at him relentlessly making sure he would be destroyed for good

"Energy field!"

Aelita missed the manta who continued firing until Franz hopper burst out in a field of energy

" Noooo!"

"Ahhh!" she shot up in fear and tears but soon can back to reality. It had been nearly a month since the gang shut down the supercomputer, but she was still having nightmares about that day…. The day her father died.

*_the next day*_

"Now this is what I call living!" said Odd proudly with a plate full of eggs.

"Odd, do you do anything but eat?" said Ulrich.

"Well, I used to blow up monsters and fight an evil computer being, but other than that not really."

"Hey guys!" said Yumi with William behind her. William had gotten a lot better with the gang after shutting down the supercomputer, not like Sissy who resumed her normal habits of always acting number one.

"Good morning everyone!" said Jeremy with Aelita behind him.

"Hey Jeremy, hey Aelita." Said Ulrich

After everyone said their hello's they all noticed something wrong with Aelita and Jeremy was first to break the ice.

"Uhh Aelita are you ok? You look kind of down."

"Huh? Oh… I'm just a little tired is all."

"You sure princess? You've been like this for almost a week." Said odd

" well…" her voice started to trail off," I just can't get these nightmares to stop bugging me at night."

"It's been at least a month since XANA was destroyed don't you think that those nightmares should stop?" said Yumi

"Well…. I just think that maybe my father is still alive, maybe somewhere on lyoko."

"That's not possible, he sacrifice himself to power the multi-agent program, and he couldn't have survived." Said Jeremy not paying any attention to what he said. Aelita was silent for a moment, but then started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Aelita…." Jeremy tried to apologize but Aelita just got up and left.

"Nice one Einstein, don't worry I'll talk to her." Said odd following her out the door.

_*during 's science class*_

"Now class while we know about cells, we don't know is how that some cells in your body can hold all of your genes and DNA…" Mrs. Hertz started to ramble. Meanwhile Odd was sitting next to Aelita passing a note to her.

_So Einstein isn't that good with word's huh?_

She wrote something and passed it back.

_No. he didn't remember that my dad was the only family I had left_

_Well…..yeah, he may be good with math but not relationships. But I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings._

_Your probably right… but Odd can I ask you a favor?_

_Sure what is it?_

_Can you come to the factory with me after school?_

_Well….it beats studying so OK_

_*at the factory at 6:00pm*_

"Hello! Anyone there?" shouted Odd into the factory, Aelita giggled a little but they went into the elevator and pressed DOWN on the elevator

" So do you mind telling me what's your plan?" said Odd

" I'm going to go to reactivate the supercomputer, go to lyoko's sector five and see if my father is anywhere." Said Aelita

"What! Well..But….I… uhh..I'm going too right?" odd asked

"Of course who is going to protect me if I get in trouble?"

"Uh ok, but this was your idea."

When the elevator got too the supercomputer floor Aelita walked over to the power switch and pulled it up, and the computer roared back to life as the two went up to the computer room.

" I'm starting up the automatic procedure so we should get down to the scanners."

The two went down to the scanners and were virtualized into sector five

" Ahhh, it feels good to be back."

"Yep, it sure does."

After the doors opened they made their way to the celestial dome, but when they got there they found no trace of Franz Hopper anywhere.

"Well sorry Aelita but it doesn't look like he is here." Said Odd in a disappointed tone

" I just thought that he might be here because this is where he…" her voice started to trail off.

"Don't worry Aelita you still have your friends who will always treat you like family and I have got to say that the best thing to do right now is…DUCK!"

"What?" said Aelita before Odd pulled her down when an energy slash passed over her head

" Who the heck are you and what do you what?" Odd demanded

" Someone who knows who you're looking for and I want to get out of lyoko."

**Who is the mystery man? Why does he what to leave lyoko? Find out in the next episode!**


	2. episode 97: Discovery

**ok i rushed this one a little but it should be good, oh yeah i'm going to try and the next one up as soon as i can without rushing it. **

**I don't own code lyoko moonscoop does. A cashman547 production**

**Code lyoko episode 97: Discovery**

"Wait, how do you know Franz Hopper?" asked Aelita.

The strange person wore an all black, what looked like a, jumpsuit with short red hair. He carried a black katana and a revolver pistol. He paused for a second but then responded,

"Franz Hopper and my father worked on the lyoko project. He was hired to find a way to find a power source for the computer, but ended up getting infected with gamma radiation from experamenting with uranium, so to in his last hours he sent me to it to try to find Franz, in his own submarine thing, and after roaming the digital sea for I don't know how long I finally picked up a signal and got here, though my submarine got destroyed by some monsters so I went to the core and now… I'm here. Now will you tell me where he is or will I have to kill you?" he then cocked his pistol and aimed it at Aelita

Odd was about to say something but Aelita interrupted

"Franz Hopper is gone. He was destroyed here by XANA."

"That's impossible he was the one who found me after I got here in the desert, it was there we were attacked, my sub was destroyed, Franz went into the digital sea and, I want to know who did it." He responded

"Wait my father is alive?" Aelita's eyes lit up with happiness

"Franz Hopper is your father?" he asked putting his gun down

"Yes! And he is alive! He survived!" she exclaimed with joy

"Wait one minute, what's your name?" asked Odd

"Louis Vierra," He responded," so how about getting me out of here?"

"Well ok," said Odd who shot some laser arrows at him

"Hey! what the f-"Louis didn't finish his sentence before he was devirtualized

"Odd!" Said Aelita

"What?" Odd said innocently

"He might not to be able to virtualize himself back into the real world like I was when i needed code: EARTH to get back"

"What! oh great now I feel guilty

So after they devertualized themselves they left the scanners and went to see if Louis made it back, and he did, Louis was on the floor in front of a scanner.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" said Odd in a cheery voice. Louis woke up. He had brown eyes and was slightly tan, he wore a red shirt with a black eagle on the front, with jeans, a black jacket and black sneakers.

"when you die I'll be the one that kills you," said Louis in an aggravated voice," why did you shoot me?"

"It's the only way to get back to earth," Odd said

"Odd I just realized something how is he going to stay here? He will have to go to school with us," Aelita said

"Well…. How are we going to get him in?"

"The same thing with me we will have to make his identity and forge a letter," Aelita said proudly

"That's a great idea! But what about the others should we tell them what happened?" they were silent for a minute then Aelita said

"We will have to tell them to come over here" so she grabbed her phone and sent a message to everyone saying to get over to the factory ASAP

_*twenty minutes later*_

After Aelita and Odd explained everything Jeremy asked

"So XANA and Franz Hopper are both still alive?"

"For the thirtieth time yes!" said Aelita

"So we got to go back and fight XANA and destroy him for good?" asked Yumi

"Yep that just about sums it up," said Odd "and Louis is coming too!"

"Great I can finally give XANA a piece of my mind," said William

"So are we all agreeing that we should help?" Jeremy said everyone agreed but Yumi

"Why do we have to go back? Our lives were just starting to become normal again," she said

"Yumi…" Ulrich talked and eventually convinced her to say yes

"Alright, well it seems we have got work to do." Said Jeremy already heading to the computer," see you in the morning everyone."

"See you tomorrow Jeremy," said Aelita

"I guess I'm going to school tomorrow…" said Louis

"Yeah we'll help you with your classes tomorrow so don't worry," said Ulrich

"Thanks guys," he said back putting his hands in his pocket but he pulled something back out

"What's that?" asked Yumi

"I think it's a flash drive for a computer," said Louis

"We'll find out tomorrow, because right now I could use a good night's sleep" Odd said

**What is inside the flash drive? Why does Louis have it? Will Aelita ever see her father again? We will see in the next episode!**


	3. episode 98: Renewal

**Ok hopefully this one will be better than the last**

**I don't own code lyoko moonscoop does. A cashman547 production**

**Code lyoko episode 98: Renewal**

The gang was at the lunchroom when Louis came in with the news

"So how did it go?" Aelita asked Louis who came out of the principal's office.

"I got accepted and I'm starting today," Louis said

"That's great, well let's see what your class schedule is like," said Ulrich looking at the paper in his hands

"Well it says that I've got science first, than algebra, than physical fitness, than lunch-"

"Ah, lunch my favorite class of the day" Odd happily said. Everyone laughed a bit but then got back into business

"Anyway I've got history and Italian for my last two classes," Louis finished

"Well, you've got me Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd for science, algebra and, personal fitness" said Jeremy

"Then we all go to lunch," said Odd happily Jeremy ignored Odd and continued.

"History you only have with me and Aelita but you have Italian with Yumi and William so you have all your classes with all of us once." Jeremy finished

"hey losers!" said a familiar voice that sounded like something died "so you must be the new kid, well I'm Sissy Delmas the principles daughter and any time you don't feel like hanging out with losers just call me," Sissy walked off while Odd said

"Two things you want to look out for is Mrs. Hertz and Sissy you can never tell what the two are up too," Odd whispered to Louis

"Well I'm going to my room to try and locate XANA on the web, he must be trying to restore energy if he survived," Jeremy said and then left for his room

"Jeremy, can I go with you? I want to talk to you for a second" Louis said while getting up

_*in Jeremy's room*_

"So what do you need Louis" he responded

"I've got a favor to ask you," he pulled out his flash drive from his pocket "do you think you could look at this for me? It would mean a lot,"

"Sure I'll look at it after school but right now we've got to go to science class"

_*meanwhile a tower was activated in the desert sector*_

" now class today I want you all to meet Louis Vierra he will be starting school today and expect you all to give him a warm welcome," Mrs. Hertz said, "now find a seat so we can get started." Louis chose a seat next to Ulrich, "now getting on the subject from yesterday, genes control who you are and the way you act…."

"So how long do you think you can take this?" Ulrich whispered

"It is not as bad as when my dad taught me about uranium," Louis whispered back

"Speaking of your dad, what was he like?"

"He was just your normal everyday dad except that he was in the military and he worked with uranium,"

"Now do you care repeating what I just said Louis and Ulrich?" Mrs. Hertz said. Ulrich froze trying to remember but Louis said,

"You were saying how genes control all of how you look and act, as well as how they hold you're DNA,"

"Uh, yeah, that," Ulrich managed to stumble out

"Very well, but pay attention a little more, now when you break down DNA you can see that…." Mrs. Hertz continued

"How did you know that?"Ulrich asked

"My dad used to ask me the same thing, so I learned to listen and do something else at the same time,"

Then something went off in the classroom, like a loud beeping noise. Odd made a distraction and said,

"So I heard that our DNA is related to monkeys, does that mean I can act like one?" after saying that he then jumped onto the table and acted like a monkey

"Odd go to the principal's office now!"

"Uh Mrs. Hertz do you want Louis, and I to escort him?" Jeremy said

"And can I use the restroom?" Ulrich said

" Me too," Aelita said

"Fine, fine, go," Mrs. Hertz said

_*after getting to the factory*_

Yumi and William just arrived shortly after the others

"Alright XANA has activated a tower in the desert sector so I will get you guys as close to the tower as possible. So just go to the scanner room and I'll virtualize you to lyoko," Jeremy said,"and after Louis and I will look at the flash drive."

After everyone got to the scanner room Jeremy started the virtualization process

"I'll send you guys in three at a time," Jeremy said through the speaker. Louis, Aelita and, Yumi went first

"Transfer Louis, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi

Scanner Louis, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, virtualization!"

Aelita, Yumi and, Louis fell down to Lyoko and Louis fell on his butt

"Ow, crap! Do we do this every time we come to lyoko?" Louis exclaimed

"Yep," Aelita said

"OK here come the others," Jeremy said through the headset, while the last three came down," here are your vehicles," then four vehicles came onto the ground, "William I made a vehicle for you, it's the one that is the silver disk, I call it the overdisk."

"Looks cool thanks Jeremy," William said

"The tower is just north of you and Louis you can ride with Ulrich on the overbike,"

Just after a few minutes of riding, five hornets appeared and started firing at the gang

"Let me take care of them," Louis said hopping off the bike. He pulled out his revolver pistol and fired two shots, both hitting a hornet, then he put away the pistol and pulled out his katana deflecting the shots and then he jumped up and slashed two more hornets until the last one shot him.

"Louis, you just lost ten life points," Jeremy said

"You will pay for that you stupid bug," Louis said while pulling out his pistol and shot at the last one, "that's better," then he ran to the rest of the group who were having trouble with three megatanks

"You called an exterminator?" Louis said while Aelita shot an energy field at a megatank destroying it

"No, we are ok," Aelita said while Odd got devirtualized, "on second thought we could use a hand,"

"no problem," Louis said and shot his last two shots at a tank the first missing, but the second hit right on target, "and there we-" Louis got hit by the third megatank devirtualizing on impact

"Aelita run to the tower we've got this," Ulrich said while running to the tank. Ulrich triplicated but the tank just fired a horizontal shot KO'ing all three, but William just sliced through the target and destroyed it. Meanwhile Aelita deactivated the tower and Jeremy launched a return trip to the past.

_*everyone was in Jeremy's room, who was looking through the flash drives memory*_

"So how was returning to lyoko?" said Aelita asked Louis

"It wasn't bad, just falling down is the only bad part,"

"Yeah we all did that on our first time being virtualized," said Ulrich

"Um, Louis where did you say you got this?" asked Jeremy in a shaky tone

" I think my dad gave it to me before sending me to Lyoko, why?" Louis responded

" Well first it had a code I needed to hack and then the only thing inside were some files,"

" What are files for?" Louis asked

" I don't know but they all are encrypted so it will take some time to decipher."

**What are the files for? Why is Louis carrying it? Is there anyone who wants to be the first to review? We will find out in the next episode!**


	4. episode 99: New Truths and People

**Just to fill everyone in the next chapters will be coming in a little bit more slowly than the others because of school. **

** I don't own code lyoko moonscoop does. A cashman547 production**

**Code lyoko episode 99: New Truths and People**

"Ah, another day at Kadic," Louis said waking up. He got his towel and went to the showers to see Odd and Ulrich there, "morning guys,"

"Morning Louis. How did you sleep?" Ulrich asked

"Pretty good how about you two,"

"Awesome!" Odd said

"Horrible, Kiwi kept me up almost all night last night, he kept jumping on my bed," said Ulrich glaring at Odd

"What? Don't look at me," Odd said

"Come on Odd! Just put him on your bed it's not that big of a deal," Ulrich said

"Alright guys, let's talk about this over lunch OK?" Louis said trying to keep the peace, "now I'm going to check on Jeremy so I'll meet you at lunch," and with that he got changed and left the shower

_*later in Jeremy's room*_

Louis knocked on the door

"Come in!" he heard so Louis walked through the door to see Jeremy on his computer, "how's the Encryption going?" Louis asked

"Not as good as it could but I did manage to get some sentences decoded and but they're not anything that important, but I'm sure there is something in here that is," Jeremy said in barely one breath

"Well just tell me if you find something alright,"

" I will, but before I forget there is a contest for a new laptop and cell phone and the cell phone recharges minutes every month so I'd enter if I were you,"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot,"

_*later in the gym*_

"now students," Jean Pierre started, " there will be a contest, for anyone that didn't know about it, for a new laptop and cell phone for anyone that get's the exact number of marbles in this jar!" when he said it everyone in the room thought it was a foot tall jar, no. the jar that was unveiled had to be at least four meters tall and two meters wide, " All entries must be in by the your second to last period and the winner will be announced at the end of the day," as soon as he finished a mob of students went close to the jar and tried counting the marbles inside

"So do you think you can get it?" Aelita asked Louis

"Of course," he said, "now if each marble is one half centimeters and the jar is…." Louis started to write an equation until he came with an answer, " using three as pi, it equals four thousand, eight hundred," and with that he wrote his work on a piece of paper, put his name on it and turned it in to the box and, went back to the gang

"I think you will win," said Aelita

"I hope, I need them to stay in touch with you guys and of course for school as well,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you got it down," Ulrich said

"Ha! Please," sissy said from behind, "I'm winning this contest, Herb here knows his stuff and by using his answer, I'm going to win!"

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Louis asked

"Who cares, you do anything you can to win and that's what I'm going to do, so see ya losers!" she said, and then she walked away her two idiots following her.

"Don't let her bother you, she is probably entering just to make sure you don't get the prize," Ulrich said

"I know," he said reluctantly, "but I don't know if I'll win. Will I?"

"Don't worry so much, we'll find out at the end of the day," Aelita said

"I just hope I'll win," Louis said and then went to algebra

_* During lunch*_

"Jeeze Odd did Rosa give you triple servings?" Louis asked

"Nope, I got four," Odd said happily

"You sure can eat," Louis responded

"Please, you haven't seen him when he didn't have breakfast in the morning," Yumi said

" well I'm going to the factory to run some tests, and before I forget," Jeremy started' "I've found a replica on the internet so that must be the one XANA is hiding in and if he isn't he's in it than he won't be far from it and I want everyone to go to the factory after school. I have made a decoding program to finish decode the rest of the files on the flash drive and we will find out what's on it finally"

"Thank the lord I was dying from curiosity," Louis said

"It will be nice to know, but I'm sure it only involves Louis though," Yumi said

"It will be important to Louis so it will be important to me," Aelita said smiling at Louis

"Alright guys see you later," Jeremy then left for the factory

"I think he works too hard, he needs a break," Aelita said

"Well in case you haven't noticed, besides you, he is the only genius in the group, so who's going to take the work for him?" Odd said

"Fair enough," Aelita said

_*last period of the day Louis' Italian class*_

"Now who can tell me how to say all of your family members in Italian?" Asked the teacher

"Madre, padre, la sorella, fratello, zia, zio, cugino, nipote, la nonna e, nonno," said Louis

"Very good, now wh-," the teacher was interrupted by the intercom

"Attention students," Jean Pierre started, "now the winner of the laptop and phone is….. Louis Vierra! Congratulations! Pick up your prize in the office, that will be all," after he finished Louis got congratulations from other students and the bell rang shortly after.

"Congratulations Louis," Yumi said

"Thanks Yumi," Louis said, "I'm going to go pick it up right now so I'll be a little late to the factory,"

"Alright I'll tell Jeremy," Yumi said then she went to the factory with William while Louis went to the office

_*in the office*_

"Hello?" Louis said. But when he went in something was wrong Herb, one of sissy's followers, was there

"Ah, come in Louis," the principle said

"So, do you want me to come back or…?"

"Well there's something I want to talk about. Apparently, from what I have heard, you used someone's answer in the competition and that is punishable with losing the prize and 4 days of suspension,"

"What! You have got to be kidding? Who gave you that idea?"

"Well honestly Herb did,"

"I didn't copy that nerd's answer! Besides my math scores are way higher than his!" Herb glared at him now

"Well this is simple solution, Herb what was the answer you wrote down?"

"Uh, um, one million?" Herb said with his geeky voice

"Uh-huh, Louis I'm sorry for doubting you, you may have the prize," he handed Louis the new phone and computer in a box, "You may leave now, Herb You stay here," Louis then left for the factory

_*when everyone got to the factory*_

"Sorry I'm late guys, I'll tell you later" Louis said

"No problem now we can go to Lyoko with everyone," Odd said

"Alright, let's get started," Jeremy started the virtualization process and sent everyone to the forest sector on Lyoko

"Alright Aelita go to the closest tower so I can start the decoding process,"

"OK Jeremy" Aelita than went to the nearby tower and started the program

"Is it working?" Aelita asked

"Yep, but XANA has activated a tower so well need to leave the tower with two people guarding it,"

"I'll stay," Ulrich said

"I will too," said Yumi

"Ok I'm sending the vehicles, and Louis you can use the overbike," Jeremy said

"Sweet," Louis said and everyone, besides Ulrich and Yumi, left to deactivate the tower

"Alright there are three tarantulas and something else, like a person with them," Jeremy said

"we'll check it out," Odd said but just barly dodged incoming lasers and fired his arrows hitting one dead center on its target, "score one for-," Odd got hit in the head with a laser and got devirtualized instantly, "No fair! Headshots don't count!" he shouted in the scanner room

"Ulrich, Yumi, XANA sent a tarantula and two megatanks to deactivate the tower," Jeremy said

"XANA sure doesn't want us to read that file," Yumi said

"Must be important to him," Ulrich said sprinting towards a megatank while Yumi ran towards the tarantula. Ulrich triangulated into three people and surrounded a megatank when it shot a blast at the wrong Ulrich the real one hit the target in the inside and it blew up, while Yumi blocked the tarantula's lasers until she threw one of her fans and killed it. The last megatank was easily destroyed by the two, and then they went back to guarding the tower

Back at XANA's tower the gang just had one tarantula left and that mysterious man

"I got the last one," William said slicing through the tarantula like butter

"Now who are you?" Aelita asked

"Меня зовут Nickoli," he said in an unknown language

"Anyone know what he said?" asked William

"I think he said 'my name is Nickoli' in Russian," Louis said

"How do you know?" William asked

"My dad worked a little bit with Russians so I learned a little,"

"I speak English idiots," the Russian said, he had a large sword, like Williams only bigger, that had the eye of XANA on it, he wore all black with a red strip going diagonal from his right shoulder, "Now this is my warning, do not read that file or else I'll make sure it will be the last thing you will be doing," and then he disappeared, but a tarantula came from behind the tower and devirtualized Aelita

"No!" Louis shouted shooting it in the head, but it was too late, Aelita was devirtualized. But then Louis wanted to try, just try, to deactivate the tower. So after entering and getting to the top, he put his hand on the scanner and it recognized him and accepted code: LYOKO. The tower then turned white and Louis left the tower

"That was amazing! And the decryption is done so I can bring you guys back," Jeremy said devirtualizing everybody, and then everyone went to the computer room

When everyone arrived in the computer room Jeremy was stone cold in his seat not moving at all

"Jeremy are you OK?" Aelita asked but all he did was point at the page on the screen, it did not say much

"Father: Waldo Schaefer, Mother: Antea Hopper," Louis began to read, "This must be Aelita's birth certificate,"

"It's not, keep reading," Jeremy barly said

"Name of citizen…" Louis stopped cold but kept reading, "Louis Schaefer,"

Everyone in the room fell silent

**What will be everyone's reaction? Will anything change for Aelita and Louis? Who is this Nickoli person? We will find out in the next episode!**

***note: for anyone who did not know or doubt this look at episode 90 online, at the end of the episode Aelita will explain why***


	5. episode 100: Sadness to Joy

**I am sorry I kept everyone waiting, I had to do stuff for school, but here it is, enjoy, subscribe, and review **

**Warning: the beginning of this episode may be sad to some readers**

** I don't own code lyoko moonscoop does. A cashman547 production**

**Code lyoko episode 100: Sadness to Joy**

Louis had gotten to his room late last night

_Why! _He thought to himself while throwing his body onto the bed. _Why did Franz leave me? What did I do? Will this change anything with me and Aelita? _He thought about what happened last night

_*flashback at the factory*_

"I….I…I don't know what to say," Jeremy said

"My dad, or fake dad, didn't tell me?" Louis said confused at the recent news

"We don't know why yet," Aelita said. Louis leaned against a wall

"You have never known what it is like to just find out you were abandoned as a baby, what should be celebrated?" Louis said angrily

"True, but I do know how it feels to be alone," Aelita said back. Louis stood silent then said

"I know you do, but all of the family I ever had was a lie!" he started to shout, "The only thing I want is to be alone right now," Louis walked to the elevator and pressed UP, Ulrich went to stop him but Odd stopped him

"He needs time to take to take it in," Odd said

"I'm happy I have a living relative, but I want him to be happy at least," Aelita thought

"It's nothing any of you did; he should just be alone right now. I'll do more research in the drive and see if I can find anything," Jeremy said turning back towards the computer

_*the next day at lunch*_

Jeremy came rushing with a paper in his hands Louis and Aelita were sitting next to each other, but Louis refused to talk at all though

"Louis!" he said, "Look at this paper," he slide a piece of paper in front of him, it said

FBI Report 18963

Schaefer file

Waldo Schaefer was hired to make a computer that could infiltrate soviet firewalls and any computer around the world. When the day finally came to hand over the prototype he refused threatening to destroy it, the FBI backed down, even though he destroyed it and made another in a secret location. While in his home the FBI took one of his twin children and demanded the supercomputer, although he wanted his child, he decided to let them have the baby, without a warrant for his arrest, force was not allowed. The baby was given to a nuclear engineer named Derrick Vierra. The FBI finally got an arrest warrant for Waldo for evading taxes, but when the FBI came to his home his wife demanded herself to go to prison instead of Waldo, she was taken and transferred to a secret out-of-country military base. Waldo then changed his name to Franz Hopper to prevent any suspicion among others, as well as moving to another city, he started a new life and job, working as a physics teacher for a nearby boarding school. The FBI found him again, this time with a warrant for sabotaging the government. He ran with his other child when two agents were sent to arrest him; he ran and was never seen again along with the location of his supercomputer.

_File closed_

"You weren't left, you were taken," Jeremy said

"It says he chose the computer over me, if he did love me than I would be with him else not here," Louis said

"But he did not leave you out in the dark," Aelita said

"I'll think it over during science," Louis said leaving his plate for Odd

_*during science class*_

Odd sat next to Louis hoping to talk to him

"So, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy that you found out Aelita was your sister," Odd whispered to Louis

"I was, for a second, but then I wondered why my other father never told me, and why I was adopted in the first place, and just a lot of questions," he responded

"Well it sounds like you and Aelita would need to look at the files, just so the both of you can straighten things out between yourselves,"

"Well, alright fine we'll look at them tonight,"

_*at night in Aelita's dorm*_

"Well, let's get started," Louis said plugging in the drive on his laptop. After reading some files about uranium Louis clicked a file that was labeled 'Letter' on the drive,

To: 'Louis Schaefer'

Dear Louis,

If you are reading this than you probably found out the truth, I am not your father; I'm just a friend that was employed by your dad. I wish I could have told you the truth but your father refused, so, I never did. Your father loved you, but he could not bring himself to let the corrupted government take the supercomputer. He hoped you'd understand. I didn't have much time left so I built my own scanner and computer to send you to Lyoko. Please don't be angry at your father, if anyone be angry at me.

Louis had a few tears in his eyes

"I…I… I had no idea…he…he cared about me?" Louis said, Aelita hugged him and said

"Don't worry, I understand," Aelita said

"I just…. I don't know," when Louis said this a window popped up showing a red tower

"XANA activated a tower at the worst time!" Aelita said, "C'mon Louis lets go to the factory, we'll call everybody on the way there

_*30 minutes later at the factory*_

"So how'd the research go?" Yumi asked

"Good," Aelita and Louis said at the same time

"Oh-no!" Jeremy said

"What is it," William asked while yawning

"XANA is taking over the government computers by using the tower and he sent troops to Lyoko's core to destroy it,"

"Well let's go, Louis, Aelita, and William you go to the tower while Yumi, Odd, and I will go to the core," Ulrich said

"It's settled go down to scanner room and I'll send you to lyoko," Jeremy said facing the computer

_*After sending everyone to lyoko*_

_*Aelita's group in the desert sector*_

"_Aelita, go directly north and you should see the tower, there are three Tarantulas and it seems our friend Nikoli has returned," _Jeremy said

"I'll take him," Louis said

"Alright I'll get the Tarantulas with Aelita and then she will head for the tower," William said

"Let's do it," Aelita said

William lept out in front of the tarantulas slicing one in half immediately, while Louis ran to Nikoli

"I told you not look at the file, now prepare to die," Nikoli said grabbing his gigantic sword from the ground. Nikoli ran at Louis who drew his pistol and katana, Louis shot all six bullets at Nikoli, but he deflected them with his sword. Louis put away his pistol while also dodging Nikoli swung his massive blade at Louis. Louis tried blocking the blade with his but Nikoli's blade was just too heavy to block, easily slicing through Louis' blade and devirtualized him instantly.

_*in the scanner room*_

"Grrr… I'll get him next time," Louis said

_*Back on Lyoko*_

William was finishing the last of the tarantulas, signaling Aelita to head to the tower. Then he noticed that Nikoli had devirtualized Louis, so he ran at him swinging his sword at Nikoli. Nikoli easily blocked his attack swinging his blade back at him, but William's blade blocked nikoli's then William looked at the tower that was turning from red to white

"Looks like you've lost," William said when Nikoli swung his blade at him

"No, you have…" Nikoli got hit by Aelita who just left the tower

_Nice job Aelita I'll bring you in, the others are waiting_ Jeremy said

"Ok Jeremy,"

_*back in the lab*_

"So there was no troops in the core?" Jeremy asked

"Nope, I'm wondering why," Ulrich said

"Divide and conquer, XANA wanted to separate us to make sure that we would not make it to the tower," Louis said

"Makes sense, but how did XANA trick the scanner?" Yumi asked

"I don't know bu-" Jeremy had an alert go off on the computer, "The Skid is finished!"

"Sweet! I'm driving!" Odd said

"yeah right, remember the last time you drove?" Ulrich said

"that was a car and the building popped out of nowhere, I'll be better with a sub,"

"yeah right, but anyway now we will be able to find the replica XANA is hiding on," Jeremy said

"And finish him for good," Louis said

**Will the new skid work? When will Nikoli show up again? Does Nikoli know Franz Hopper? Find out in the next episode**


End file.
